vikingsfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Vendetta
"Vendetta" è il diciottesimo episodio della quarta stagione di ''Vikings''. È complessivamente il quarantasettesimo episodio della serie. È in onda per la prima volta il 18 gennaio 2017. È stato scritto dall'autore Michael Hirst e diretto da Jeff Woolnough. Sinossi Il piano di Ragnar va a buon fine; l'esercito vichingo sbarca sulla costa della Northumbria. Trama As the great army assembles, Bjorn and Ivar fight over leadership of the army. Harald spots the woman he fell in love with years ago, Ellisif, which made him want to conquer Norway to impress her. To his anger, she has married a danish earl, a man of lower status than him. Ubbe and Margrethe are married, but Ubbe agrees to share his bride with Hvitserk. Helga wants to join the great army, but Floki is against it. Floki admits being confused about his worldview. Harald and Halfdan has Egil infiltrate Kattegat. Halfdan suggests Harald kill Ellisif to regain his honor, but Harald refuses because she is the only woman he loves. Earl Jorgensen volounteers as a sacrifice to assure victory in the coming war, while Bjorn and Astrid continue their affair. Athelwulf confronts Ecbert about his affair with Judith and questions Ecbert's love for him and his ability as a king. Ecbert claims he used Athelwulf because he had complete trust in him and asks him to lead their defences against the coming attack. As the great army lands in England, king Aella faces them, but his meagre army is overrun. Aella is captured and submitted to the blood eagle. Cast Principale * Katheryn Winnick nel ruolo della Regina Lagertha * Gustaf Skarsgård nel ruolo di Floki * Alexander Ludwig nel ruolo di Bjorn * John Kavanagh nel ruolo Il Veggente * Peter Franzén nel ruolo di Re Harald "Bellachioma" * Jasper Pääkkönen nel ruolo di Halfdan "Il Nero" * Moe Dunford nel ruolo del Principe Aethelwulf * Alex Høgh nel ruolo di Ivar "Senz'ossa" * Marco Ilsø nel ruolo di Hvitserk * David Lindström nel ruolo di Sigurd * Jordan Patrick Smith nel ruolo di Ubbe * Linus Roache nel ruolo di Re Ecbert Special Guest Star * Josh Donaldson nel ruolo di Hoskuld Guest star * Josefin Asplund nel ruolo di Astrid * Maude Hirst nel ruolo di Helga * Ivan Kaye nel ruolo di Re Aelle * Ida Marie Nielsen nel ruolo di Margrethe * Georgia Hirst nel ruolo di Torvi Cast aggiuntivo (in ordine di apparizione) * Charlie Kelly nel ruolo di Egil * Anton Gitrap nel ruolo di Guthrum * Sophie Vavasseur nel ruolo della Principessa Ellisif * Gary Buckley nel ruolo del Conte Vik (Il marito di Ellisif) * Noni Stapleton nel ruolo della Sacerdotessa Pagana * Sinead Gormally nel ruolo di Tanaruz * Jack Nolan nel ruolo del Conte Jorgensen * Niall O'Sioradain nel ruolo del Sacerdote Pagano * David Maine nel ruolo del Servitore Reale * Gary Murphy nel ruolo del Vescovo Unwan * Cathy White nel ruolo della Regina Ealhswith * Caitlin Scott nel ruolo della Sorella di Judith Note *Questo episodio features an appearance from Toronto Blue Jays third baseman Josh Donaldson. *Questo episodio segna la morte di Re Aelle. Video File:Vikings Season 4 - Promo '' Revenge '' 4x18 Exclusive Vikings France VOSTFR HD|4x18 exclusive promo trailer File:Vikings 4x18 NEW official promo trailer season 4 , episode 18 HD|4x18 promo #2 File:Vikings 4x18 Promotional Photos "Revenge" Season 4 Episode 18|4x18 promo photos File:Vikings Toronto Blue Jay Josh Donaldson Becomes Hoskuld The Viking Warrior History|Behind the scenes + Sneak peek File:Vikings 4x18 Sneak Peek 1 File:Vikings 4x18 Sneak Peek 2 en:Revenge fr:Vengeance ru:Месть Categoria:Episodi stagione 4